My Screwed up Version of Lord of the Rings Part 2
by MithosYggdrasill0612
Summary: The Second tale of Mithos and his companions' advernture to destroy the ring. This is the part where they fight the Orcs.


Mithos and the gang are on their way to destroy the ring. Unlike the original Lord of the Rings story this one is much funnier.

"I'm tired; we've been walking for hours!" Zelos complained.

"We've only been walking for a couple of miles since we were attacked by the Orcs." Lloyd said. Zelos sighed sadly, as everyone kept on walking.

"Come one, you can do it, Zelos!" Colette said.

"Ok, I know I can!" Zelos said.

"You had a quick change of mind when Colette mentioned it." Genis said.

"That's because Colette's a girl." Kratos said.

"We'll be stopping soon, it's almost night time." Mithos said.

The sun started to set on the very tired companions. They found a nice spot with a river next to it. Genis prepared dinner, while Kratos, Sesshomaru, Lloyd, and Regal set up the tents.

"We have three more people than last time where are we all going to sleep?" Megan asked.

"I'll protect the girls!" Zelos exclaimed. The girl stared at Zelos angrily.

"Not this again!" Sheena growled.

"I swear I will." Zelos said.

"And what else will you do?" Kimmy asked.

Zelos frowned. "Nothing, I won't do anything else."

"We'd rather not." Raine said.

"Ugh, we'll have it the same as always, just the other three will have to find some shelter." Genis said.

"I have a tent." Kaiba said.

"Ok good, so now we're set." Inuyasha said.

"Dinner's ready!" Genis exclaimed. Everyone gathered around the fire, eager to get some of Genis' cooking. Genis smiled happily. "I love it when they do this." Genis served up the food.

"Kratos should cook next time; I'd like to try his cooking." Kimmy said, taking a bite of her food.

"It's delicious! I love dad's cooking!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"That's enough, Lloyd." Kratos said.

"Is you embarrassed, Kratos?" Megan asked.

"…No." Kratos said. The companions finished their food. They headed to bed.

The six girls took the big tent that was away from the guys. Zelos, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha took a tent. Mithos, Genis, and Lloyd took the one next to Zelos'. Kratos, Yuan, and Regal took the one next to Mithos'. Kaiba set up his tent and Joey and Mokuba joined Kaiba in that tent. Yugi and Marik took the tent on the other side of Zelos' tent. The companions of the ring fell into sweet dreams.

'M-Martel?' thought Mithos.

"Mithos, hello my little brother." Martel said. Mithos was in a dream.

"Martel, you're, alive?" Mithos asked.

"No, Mithos, I'm in your dream." Martel explained.

"Oh…I knew it was too good to be true." Mithos said sadly, looking down.

"You're doing fine, just do what you must accomplish, destroy that ring!" Martel said.

"I'm doing my best, Martel! My friends are helping me." Mithos said.

"Yes, I know. How are Kratos, and Yuan?" Martel asked.

"They are both doing fine." Mithos said.

"Yes, I heard that Kratos had a child." Martel said.

"Yeah, that was seventeen years ago." Mithos laughed.

"Hmm, it's been a long time since I've talked to you last, isn't Mithos?" Martel asked. Mithos nodded.

"I miss you, Martel." Mithos said.

"I know, Mithos, but I'm gone now. Mithos, stay strong, I have to go." Martel said.

"No, Martel, don't go!" Mithos exclaimed. Martel disappeared. Mithos woke up suddenly. "Martel…"

Mithos stepped outside, Kratos was out there. "What's wrong Mithos?" Kratos asked, turning around.

"I heard Martel in my dreams." Mithos said.

"I see." Kratos said.

"I'm going to destroy the ring, for my sister's sake." Mithos said.

"And your friends will be there with you all the way." Kratos said.

"I know you guys are all important to me!" Mithos said.

When the sunrises. Lloyd is cooking breakfast for everyone. "Aaw come on, Sheena, please?" Zelos pleaded.

Sheena turned away from Zelos. "No, Zelos, I'm not going to go out with you!" Zelos frowned.

"Who'd go out with you, Zelos? You wouldn't be loyal to her!" Genis said.

"Yeah, you hit on every girl you see!" Sesshomaru said.

"…but…" Zelos said.

"Breakfast is ready!" Lloyd shouted. Everyone went to eat their meal. After breakfast, the companions went back to their journey. A while later the companions reach Meltokio, the imperial city.

"Hey here's my home! Let's go to my house!" Zelos said.

"We have no time to go to your mansion!" Mithos said.

"We should go inside the castle and meet the king." Uni said.

"Who are you people?" asked the guards.

"It's me Zelos Wilder, the Chosen." Zelos explained.

"Zelos, Chosen, welcome back!" exclaimed one of the guards.

"We want to see the king." Zelos said.

"The king is not well, he doesn't want to see anyone." The guard said.

Mithos took out his wings. "I am Mithos Yggdrasill, I am the leader of Cruxis, let us in or die under my Lightning of Judgment!"

The guards cowered at the door. "Pl-please forgive us, oh great angel!" the guards opened the door. The companions entered the castle.

"Wh-what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be in here!" said the Pope.

"We're here to see the king!" Uni said.

"The king isn't feeling well, leave!" the Pope demanded.

"Hey, hey, hey, we want to see the king now and you can't do anything about it!" Zelos said.

"Chosen, you're here?" the Pope asked.

"Yeah, that right! Now let us see the king!" Zelos commanded.

"Yes, Chosen One." The Pope said.

The Pope took the companions to the king's room. He was lying in his bed, asleep.

"That's weird; the king is usually awake at this time." Zelos said.

"The king is sick, we don't know what's wrong with him." The Pope said.

Raine went up to the king. She examined him. "He's poisoned."

"Poisoned? Who could have poisoned him?" Zelos asked.

"I have a hunch." Genis said.

"You do, Genis? Then who do you think poison the king?" Zelos asked.

"I believe the Pope did. He didn't want us to see the king in the first place, and those guards that were out there were those Papal Knights." Genis said.

"I-I haven't poisoned the king!" the Pope said.

"Let me see." Zelos said, walking out of the castle and into the Church of Martel. The others followed him. Zelos went into the Pope's room and started searching through his stuff.

"You have no respect for other people's privacy, Chosen One!" the Pope growled.

"Hey if there was nothing in here, you wouldn't be all jumpy like that." Zelos said. Zelos rummaged through the Pope's desk. "What's this?" Zelos pulled out a bottle.

Raine took it and examined it. "It's a bottle of poison." Everyone turned to face the Pope.

"I was right!" Genis exclaimed.

"Is there an antidote?" Raine asked.

"I'm not telling you where it is." The Pope said.

"We can have you drink the poison," Mithos threatened.

"I-it's in the drawer!" the Pope said. Raine took the antidote out of the drawer.

"We should give this to the king as soon as possible." Raine said.

"Hey guards get over here!" Zelos yelled. The king's guards came over.

"Yes, sir Chosen?" said the guards.

"Take the Pope and throw him in the dungeon, he's been poisoning the king." Zelos said.

"Yes sir!" the guards said, taking the Pope inside the castle.

The companions went back into the castle to the king's room. The princess was in there. "Chosen, what are you doing here?" the princess asked.

"I'm here to help the king, the Pope poisoned the king and we need to give him the antidote as soon as possible." Zelos said. Princess Hilda stepped aside.

Raine stood beside the bed and gave the king the antidote. "He should be better now." The king sat up.

"Father, you're all better!" Hilda exclaimed.

"What happened?" the king asked.

"The Pope poisoned you." Zelos explained.

"The Pope?" the king questioned. The group nodded.

"Yeah, he's in the dungeon." Kimmy said.

"I see, thank you for saving me, Chosen One." the king said.

"Yeah, yeah no problem." Zelos said. Zelos turned to everyone, "Well, since we're here in Meltokio, let's go to my house."

The others agreed. The companions left Castle Tethe'alla and entered Zelos' mansion. "What are we supposed to do now?" Yugi asked.

"According to the book, Lord of the Rings, we're supposed to go to Helm's Deep." Raine said, reading a passage out of the book.

"Then shall we go there?" Mithos asked.

"We're supposed to take the king too." Genis said, reading out of the book too.

"Ok, to Helm's Deep!" Zelos exclaimed.

"We have to tell the king first, and we have to evacuate all the people here." Sheena said.

Uni and Kratos went up to Castle Tethe'alla to inform the king of what they were doing. "Why should we?" the king asked.

"Orcs are coming this way and everyone will be killed if we don't leave." Uni explained.

"It would be wise to leave, it will be your fault if the Orcs come and destroy Meltokio and the hundreds of people who will be lost." Kratos said.

"I understand. Guards, issue an immediate evacuation notice." the king ordered.

"Yes, sir!" the guards said. The guards went outside to order everyone to collect their things and leave as soon as possible to Helm's Deep.

A little while into the town's journey to Helm's Deep, they were attacked by Orcs. "Hilda, take the people to Helm's Deep!" the king said. Hilda nodded.

"Everyone, follow me!" Hilda exclaimed running towards Helm's Deep.

"Take this!" Mokuba ran after an Orc and sliced its head with his asked. "Oh yeah, I'm good, I'm good!" Mokuba danced around in a little circle. An Orc crept up behind Mokuba. There came a "splat" behind Mokuba. Mokuba turned around, full demon Sesshomaru was there with the Orc under his claw. Sesshomaru noticed Inuyasha, who was running around slicing off every Orc head he came across.

Kimmy used the power of her Blade of Anubis to slice through ten Orcs. Megan, who somehow was able to turn into a werewolf without moonlight, was piling up every Orc body she killed.

Soon all the Orcs were gone. "Hey, where's Kratos?" Mithos asked.

An Orc was lying on the ground, half dead. "He's dead, fell off the cliff he did." It laughed.

"Where is he?" Mithos demanded. The Orc died. In his hand was the locket with the picture of Lloyd, Kratos, and Anna. Lloyd bent his head down.

The companions went over to the ledge where Kratos had fallen off. Lloyd sat down next to the ledge. "Dad, why did you have to go? Why?" Lloyd was crying. "I love you dad!"

"Boo!" said Kratos, floating in front of Lloyd. Lloyd jumped back.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Kratos is an angel he has wings!" Mithos laughed.

Kratos was floating in front of the group with his blue angelic seraphim wings out. "I don't die that easily, Lloyd."

Lloyd turned around. "Humph!"

"You _love _me, Lloyd?" Kratos teased. Everyone giggled. The rest of the group headed towards Helm's Deep.

That night, the people of Meltokio and the companions of the ring gathered up every man to fight against the army of ten thousand Orcs. "We don't have enough people." Kratos said.

"Mithos, why don't you call the angels of Cruxis?" Yuan suggested. Mithos nodded. He raised his hands towards the heavens. Light formed in the dark sky. Many angels of different sizes and weapons flew down towards Helm's Deep. Elves entered Helm's Deep.

"We're here to help," the commander elf said. Even magicians came.

"You've summoned us, little brother?" Oni, Dark Magician of Purple, asked. Dark Magicians, Dark Magician Girls, and Magicians of Black Chaos were there, many of them.

"I believe we have enough people to defend this castle." Kratos said looking ahead ad the ten thousand Orcs came into view.

"This is it; the fate of everyone from Meltokio rests in the fate of this battle." Uni said. The Orcs stopped in front of the castle of Helm's Deep. Everyone waited, it was raining. The earth stood still. Suddenly the Orcs charged at the castle. Arrows whistled through the air and struck many of the Orcs charging at the castle. More and more arrows hit the Orcs as they desperately tried to raid the castle.

Many streams of holy light fell from the sky as the angels of Cruxis used the spell of Judgment. The holy light destroyed almost a thousand of those infernal Orcs. The swordsmen, led by Kratos, burst through the gate and charged after the shocked Orcs.

Meanwhile, the Orcs had planted a bomb near an opening in the wall of the castle, and blasted it open. "Time for work." Sesshomaru said, drawing Tokijin. Inuyasha was already charging after the Orcs. Kimmy and Megan were destroying a large group of Orcs, while Joey and Mokuba where seeing how many Orcs they could kill.

"I have twenty, what do you have?" Mokuba asked.

"Uh, um…ten." Joey said, shooting an arrow at the Orc in front of him.

Kratos and Lloyd were playing that game too. "Forty!" Lloyd exclaimed. "What do you have, dad?"

"Seventy-two." Kratos answered. Lloyd grumbled.

Zelos was gracefully taking out his Orc foes. Sheena was summoning Origin. "The source of heaven, earth, and everything in between, the ruler of all. I summon thee, come, Origin!" Origin appeared and destroyed the Orcs.

Mithos was using his angelic powers to kill the Orcs. It was so easy for him. Yuan was using his power of lightning to destroy them.

Morning soon came, and the Orcs were destroyed, the people of Meltokio and the companions of the ring were victorious.

"Well then, we should be off, Meltokio should be safe now." Kratos said.

"Thank you all." the king said. The companions waved goodbye to the people of Meltokio, and headed off to their next and last adventure to destroy the ring.


End file.
